1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an improved structure of connectors, and particularly to an improved terminal of connectors which has the enlarged body portion mounted into the terminal-receiving passages for avoiding the bent of terminals and the distance between the two adjacent legs of terminals is longer than the distance between the two adjacent terminals of the prior art so that the electrical arc causing the short can be avoided.
2. Description of the Related Art
The structure of conventional connectors (shown in FIG. 4) comprises a housing(a) mounted with a plurality of longitudinal terminal-receiving passages (b). A large number of terminals(c) are inserted into the respective terminal-receiving passages (b) from the rear wall of the housing(a). The housing(a) is fixed by the combination of front shield(d) and rear shield(e). The sectional view of the front part of the terminal(c) is V-shaped. The rear part of the terminal(c) has an enlarged body portion(cl) projecting laterally outwardly from opposite edges disposed outside the terminal-receiving passages (b) and a leg(f) portion of terminal extending rearwardly from the rear side of the body portion(cl) for connecting with the PCB circuit board.
When the leg(f) is welded onto the circuit board, the enlarged body portion(cl) and the leg(f) is exposed outside the housing(a) and the area of the body portion(cl) is larger than the area of the terminal(c) inside the housing(a). Therefore, due to the stress concentration, the leg(f) outside the terminal(c) bent and deformed easily and caused the connectors bad contact which has effect on the function of the terminal(c) or even a breakdown.
In addition, the distance between the adjacent body portion(cl) of terminals inside the housing(a) is so close that the electrical arc will be produced which can cause the short of all terminals(c) as the device is used on the high voltage situation. Then the connectors and the corresponding plugs are also damaged and even cause the fire on electric wires. The present invention is directed to solve the above problems and satisfying the need for an effective connector.